Pile Ou Face
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Maggie Sawyer aime se dire qu'elle a réellement vécu deux vies. Une avant et une après Alex Danvers. Ça peut paraitre cliché et un peu niais, et elle se garde bien de le révéler à personne, mais ses deux portions de vies sont tellement différentes que si elle ne les avait pas vécues elle-même, elle n'aurait pas pu croire possible qu'elles soient celles d'une seule et même personne.


Les phrases, Maggie les entend toutes en boucles. Souvent.

Dans ses cauchemars, dans le silence de certaines situations, elles lui viennent comme un murmure soupiré à son oreille, qu'elle n'arrive pas à chasser au loin, et qu'elle n'arrive plus à oublier malgré le temps.

Et pourtant, _pourtant_ , Maggie ne tremble plus en les entendant. Parcequ'Alex en a changé le sens.

 _« Tu me déçois, Margarita. Tu me déçois et tu me fais honte. »_

Parfois elle peut encore entendre les mots dans son sommeil, les soirs où elle rentre après une journée difficile et où les bras d'Alex semblent être son unique refuge d'un monde trop bruyant, trop violent.

L'intonation de son père est toujours la même dans ses rêves. La même déception. La même colère.

Et exactement comme quand elle avait quatorze ans, Maggie supplie pendant des heures et des heures, et comme ce jour-là, son père ne veut rien entendre.

Dans ses rêves, Maggie implore et tape sur la porte jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Alex vienne rompre le cercle vicieux de ses cris et de ses larmes, mais dans ses souvenirs, Mami et Papi n'ont jamais rouvert la porte.

C'est sa tante qui a entendu ses excuses, encore et encore, parceque Maggie n'a pu répéter que ça pendant deux jours.

 _« Lo siento Tia, lo siento mucho … »_

Avec Alex, Maggie n'a pas à s'excuser. Jamais.

Quand elle s'est enfin calmée, et que les bras de la femme qu'elle aime sont entourés en protection autour d'elle, Maggie essaie toujours de s'excuser – d'avoir fait le cauchemar ou de n'être pas parfaite, elle ne le sait pas elle-même. Et Alex ne lui en laisse jamais le temps.

« Arrête de t'excuser, Maggie. »

Et Maggie ne dit rien, mais se demande quand est-ce qu'Alex finira par arrêter de la réconforter. Quand est-ce qu'elle en aura marre, elle aussi.

Mais Alex n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, et enchaîne les soirs où elle se relève pour aller leur réchauffer deux tasses de thé vert, et la traîne sur le canapé pour les couvrir toutes les deux de leur plaid le plus chaud.

Maggie finit toujours par se rendormir, lovée contre Alex, mais le nom d'Elisa Wilkey la hante, encore et toujours, et la douleur associée à son nom ne se dissipera jamais.

 _« Les parents d'Elisa ont appelé ta mère ce matin, Margarita »_

La première fois que Maggie entend le nom Elisa des années après avoir quitté Blue Springs, c'est Kara qui le prononce. Sauf qu'elle parle de sa mère adoptive.

Le nom est tellement proche que quand Kara le lance comme de rien dans la conversation – en signalant à sa sœur qu'Eliza l'a appelée comme toutes les semaines et demande à ce qu'elle les rappelle – Maggie sent son cœur se resserrer.

Eliza.

Elisa.

Ce sont deux personnes différentes, elle doit se le rappeler. La différence est trop légère, et la douleur encore trop vive pour que Maggie ne réagisse pas.

Alex le remarque – Alex remarque toujours – et lui lance un regard concerné, mais Maggie secoue la tête, lui disant silencieusement que ce n'est rien.

Ce n'est _pas_ rien.

La plaie à vif associée au nom d'Elisa Wilkey est toujours là dans son cœur, comme un monstre noir tapi dans l'ombre qui ne demande qu'à ressurgir, mais Maggie a appris à l'ignorer avec les années. Et quand Alex l'a fait ressortir d'un coup à la Saint-Valentin, ce n'était pas dans le but de l'enterrer.

Alex a ses propres démons, et sait parfaitement qu'on ne peut pas tourner la page de son passé aussi facilement qu'on le voudrait.

Au lieu d'essayer de tuer le monstre noir qu'il y a au fond de Maggie comme tant d'autres ont essayé auparavant, Alex l'a apprivoisé. Lui a appris à vivre avec. A s'aimer avec. Et chaque jour où Maggie parvient un peu plus à se regarder dans la glace comme Alex la voit, le monstre noir s'adoucit.

Et quand Maggie rencontre Eliza Danvers pour la première fois, elle ne pense pas une seconde à Elisa Wilkey. Parcequ' Eliza l'accueille comme une mère, et lui pose des questions sur son travail, et sur leur appartement, et sur ce projet du NCPD d'agrandir les protections apportées aux aliens dont Alex lui a parlé au téléphone, et la main d'Alex est toujours là dans son dos, rassurante, aimante.

Maggie ne sursaute plus en entendant le prénom d'Eliza. Celui d'Elisa s'efface progressivement de sa mémoire, comme une écriture sur le sable qu'une vague un peu trop forte aurait emportée.

Une vague qui porte le nom d'Alex Danvers, et qui est une véritable force de la nature. Inarrêtable.

 _« Moi vivante, jamais tu ne monteras sur cet engin de mort, tu m'entends ? »_

La première fois qu'Alex vient la chercher en moto au travail, tout de cuir noir vêtue et son holster encore attaché à sa cuisse comme de rien, elle est tellement sexy en enlevant son casque de moto pour libérer ses cheveux d'un mouvement fluide que plusieurs de ses collègues poussent un sifflement admirateur.

Maggie grimpe derrière elle, et s'accroche solidement à Alex, n'oubliant pas de lancer un salut moqueur à ses collègues, et écoute avec joie sa petite amie éclater de rire devant elle avant de démarrer au quart de tour.

Alex appuie sur l'accélérateur, et Maggie se presse contre elle, sentant le vent fouette ses cuisses et la route qui défoule sous leurs roues.

Elle n'a pas peur. Elle a beau n'en avoir jamais fait pendant son adolescence, Maggie se sent toujours en sécurité sur la moto d'Alex. Toujours.

L'engin de mort que lui interdisaient ses parents, Maggie le découvre avec Alex, et tout ce que lui avaient dit ses parents, elle l'oublie.

Aimer Alex Danvers, c'est faire avec le danger, parcequ'Alex Danvers ne craint pas le risque ou les épreuves. Alex vit à mille à l'heure, tous les jours - sur sa moto, contre des aliens de dix mètres de haut, dans les airs où elle saute en pariant que Supergirl viendra la rattraper.

Les parents de Maggie lui interdisaient tout – Alex prend tous les risques. Maggie elle-même a fini par prendre goût aux explosions et aux grenades par son métier, par son devoir veiller sur la population. Mais ni elle ni Alex ne sont des têtes brûlées, et ne se mettent en danger par plaisir.

Elles ont une mission, toutes les deux, et chaque fois qu'elles partent sur le terrain, elles sont tout à fait conscientes de ce qu'elles font. Ses parents seraient incapables de le comprendre. Alex, elle, en a fait son quotidien, et sa vie.

 _« Tu dois apprendre à te défendre contre toute cette vermine qui traine dans les rues Margarita. On n'est jamais mieux que servi que par soi-même »_

Le père de Maggie lui a appris à tirer sur des bouteilles en verre dans le fond de leur jardin quand elle avait douze ans. C'est en partie grâce à lui si elle a cartonné à son examen de tir d'école de police, elle doit lui laisser ça.

Mais tout ce qu'il lui a appris, il le lui a appris pour les mauvaises raisons.

Son père avait un fusil au cas où, pour se défendre de potentiels voleurs ou d'agressions. Elle pensait que c'était nécessaire, elle aussi.

Mais sa vision des armes a changé, elle aussi, quand elle est partie de Blue Springs. L'école de police lui a appris à sortir son arme de service pour protéger la population, pas pour tirer dans le dos des voyous.

Alex sort ses pistolets pour venir en aide à Kara, quand l'alien qu'elle combat est trop puissant pour être descendu sans un peu d'aide. Et Maggie la regarde faire, interdite.

Elle a vu son père sortir son fusil pour attaquer, et Alex sortir son arme de service pour défendre. Beaucoup ne verraient pas la différence, mais Maggie ne voit que ça.

 _« Sawyer, restes derrière sur celle-là, tu vas nous gêner t'as pas le bon gabarit »_

A l'école de police où elle était une des rares femmes, Maggie était toujours recalée dans un coin pour tous les exercices de groupe, trop petite, trop fragile. Peut-être trop féminine aussi.

Elle s'est battue tout sa vie pour avoir une place dans une société qui n'attendait rien d'elle, et elle a fini par l'obtenir. Elle en a tiré comme leçon de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un s'interposer entre elle et les dangers que son travail mettait sur sa route – elle recevra les coups qui lui sont destinés, et prendra ses propres risques, merci bien.

Maggie n'est peut-être pas un gros malabar comme ses collègues, mais elle sait se défendre. Elle sait tirer et viser juste, elle connait les bases du combat rapproché, elle a déjà lancé une grenade. Elle n'a pas besoin de protection supplémentaire autre que son gilet pare-balles et son arme de fonction à sa cuisse.

C'est _ses_ épreuves, _ses_ obstacles, _son_ travail.

Et pourtant, quand Alex court vers elle pour la protéger des tirs qui volent en sa direction, Maggie ne lui rappelle pas qu'elle aussi a reçu une formation de défense, et qu'elle a une précision au tir aussi bonne si ce n'est meilleure que la sienne. Elle se contente de rester en retrait et de couvrir Alex, parcequ'elle a confiance en Alex mais qu'elle cherche aussi à la défendre.

Et elle comprend, elle comprend vraiment. L'envie, le besoin de la protéger elle, d'empêcher quoique ce soit qui pourrait la blesser de l'atteindre, de l'envelopper toute entière dans du coton et du papier bulle si elle le pouvait. Alex ne l'étouffe pas d'attention comme sa mère le faisait, Alex essaie de protéger en lui laissant le plus d'espace possible.

C'est dans son nom, lui a un jour expliqué Lena d'un air scientifique.

 _Alexandra._ Celle qui protège les hommes.

Alex se contente de rire et d'enlever la bière des mains de Lena en clamant qu'elle a trop bu, mais Kara et Maggie s'échangent un regard en coin compréhensif.

La protectrice des hommes. Peut-être que c'était prédestiné, pense Maggie en souriant tout bas.

 _« Les gens qui s'aiment n'ont pas besoin de se le montrer, Margarita »_

Ses parents ne lui montraient jamais trop d'affection, et certainement pas en public. Un bras autour des épaules, ou une main passée dans les cheveux, c'est ce qu'elle avait. Pas de câlins, pas de bisous, pas en public.

Son père ne l'a jamais pris dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il le lui a sûrement dit, elle l'espère, mais elle n'en a aucun souvenir.

Mais Alex, Alex le lui rappelle tous les jours. C'est la première chose qu'elle fait le matin, et la dernière chose avant qu'elle s'endorme.

Et Maggie tombe dedans.

Les mots qui ont mis tant de temps à sortir, ils sont partout maintenant, comme si le premier _je t'aime_ avant ouvert des vannes, et que tout ce qu'elle ressent pour Alex sort maintenant en flots.

Maggie dessine des cœurs sur la buée du miroir de la salle de bain, signe tous ses textos d'un _ilu_ et glisse des post-it dans la boite à sandwich d'Alex, et sur son bureau, et sur son casque de moto, partout. Tout ce dont elle se moquait, tout ce qu'elle détestait, elle le fait sans hésiter maintenant.

Alex roule des yeux en grognant qu'après Maggie ose la traiter de faible, mais tous ses arguments tombent à l'eau le jour où Maggie retrouve dans la poche intérieure de son blouson en cuir préféré une dizaine de post-it et de petits mots, tous écrits de sa main, qu'Alex croyait cacher précieusement.

Maggie ne dit rien et remet les papiers à leur place, mais dès qu'elle croise Alex dans le couloir, elle agrippe par le col pour l'embrasser avec passion, et s'éloigne en la laissant là, un peu étonnée mais pas mécontente.

 _« Sois patiente, Maggie. Tout vient à point qui sait l'attendre. Les gens impatients sont des imbéciles »_

Dans sa jeunesse, Maggie était plutôt d'accord avec celle-là. Les gens qui pestaient contre les retards du métro quand elle est arrivée pour la première fois à National City, ou ceux qu'elle entendait grogner dans la file d'attente du Starbucks l'insupportaient grandement. P

ourquoi se plaindre et ne jamais être satisfait de rien alors qu'on peut juste prendre son mal en patience et laisser couler ? Tout ne peut pas toujours être maîtrisé, c'est ce qu'a toujours pensé Maggie.

Mais Alex n'a pas le temps d'attendre. Alex déborde d'énergie et de passion et de volonté d'agir.

Alex commande plus de pizzas et de plats à emporter que quiconque à National City parcequ'elle fait dix choses en même temps quand elle cuisine, et qu'évidemment ça ne peut pas bien finir.

Alex débranche les alarmes incendies et les jette à la poubelle plutôt que d'attendre qu'elles arrêtent de sonner d'elles-mêmes.

Alex organise des missions commandos précises à la seconde près, et ne peut pas se permettre une seule minute de décalage par rapport à son planning.

Alex est pire que Kara pour garder une fête surprise ou un cadeau de Noël secret – même si elle ne l'avouera jamais bien sûr.

Alex ne peut pas prendre le temps, Alex ne peut pas rester tranquille. Alex est un raz-de-marée, et Maggie se laisse emporter par la vague, sans résister.

 _« Encore une garde de nuit ? Tu travailles trop, je te vois jamais ! »_

Emilie se plaignait toujours quand elle devait passer la nuit au poste, et Maggie savait d'avance que ses lendemains de garde s'annonçaient ternes et gris à la maison.

Elle faisait des centaines de promesses d'essayer d'échanger avec d'autres collègues les gardes qui tombaient mal, qu'elle ne pouvait jamais tenir, et son travail était une source d'engueulades si fréquente, si familière, qu'elle ne se donnait même plus la peine de trouver de nouveaux arguments pour défendre ses horaires.

Emilie n'avait jamais compris. Peut-être aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre.

Alex, elle, lui commande une pizza qu'elle fait livrer au commissariat, et se débrouille pour qu'un mot soit écrit sur le carton pour encourager Maggie à ne pas s'endormir sur sa pile de dossiers, à travailler avec ardeur cette nuit pour mieux pouvoir se reposer le lendemain, avec elle. Comment elle le fait reste un mystère mais Maggie est ravie et mange sa pizza en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter un tel traitement.

Les lendemains de ses gardes, elle rentre à la maison épuisée pour ouvrir la porte de leur appartement sur une musique douce, et le canapé recouvert de coussins et de couvertures devant un vieux film d'Orson Wells mis sur pause à la télévision – un de ses préférés - prêt à être lancé.

Alex lui tend un verre du vin rouge que Kara lui a ramené spécialement d'un vol rapide en Californie, et lui demande comment s'est passée sa journée, et Maggie se sent revivre.

Les heures de fatigue s'envolent alors qu'Alex l'encercle de ses bras, et Maggie est soudain complètement réveillée. Ces soirs-là, Maggie se demande comment elle a fait toutes ces années pour survivre dans ce monde sans Alex.

Maggie n'a plus de passé, maintenant. Elle l'a laissé de côté pour mieux avancer, et elle ne le regrette pas. Elle n'en as plus besoin, parcequ'elle a Alex, et Alex est son futur.

 _« Vous serez amenés à penser comme des scientifiques. Pensez donc comme des scientifiques, et remettez vous toujours en question »_

Quand elle est entrée dans la section scientifique de la NCPD, le vieux professeur de science criminelles qui les a formé avait cette devise et même si elle ne l'a jamais connu, Alex est bien d'accord avec lui. Elle a d'ailleurs tout un tas de théories sur le sujet.

« On ne peut jamais être sûr à 100% de quelque chose, Mags ! » elle clame, les yeux brillants, et même si elle a envie de croire que c'est à cause de la bière dans sa main, Maggie sait que c'est parcequ'Alex est une énorme intello, et qu'elle est toujours comme ça quand elle parle de science

« La science évolue toujours pour prouver que ce qu'on croyait être sûr était en fait totalement faux, tu devrais savoir ça !» poursuit Alex d'un ton passionné «Tiens, regarde la relativité d'Einstein, elle a été invalidée ! Rien n'est jamais parfaitement sûr »

Maggie écoute avec attention, et rit avec Alex.

Mais au fond d'elle, si il y a bien une chose dont elle est 100 % sûre, c'est que si elle laisse jamais partir Alex, elle le regrettera toute sa vie. Et aucun scientifique ne pourra jamais lui démontrer le contraire.


End file.
